


Тяжелое соседство с шутником

by Medvejka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medvejka/pseuds/Medvejka
Summary: Известно, что слухи не всегда правдивы, но в этот раз слухи о бесящем почти всех в общежитии человеке оказались правдой, но это не помешало зародиться дружбе, которая в дальнейшем перерастет в нечто большее.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Тяжелое соседство с шутником

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на второй день BokuAka week2020 (roommates, college au).

Учиться на теоретическом отделении музыкального колледжа довольно сложно, по сложности уступая, возможно, только отделению фортепиано. Многие отговаривали и до сих пор отговаривают Акааши учиться на теоретика, ведь все потраченные нервы того не будут стоить, но ничто не может изменить его решения. Юноша обожал все, что связано с музыкой, но еще во времена обучения в музыкальной школе стало ясно, что таланта он не имеет. Это сильно ударило по нему, но не заставило сдаться, поэтому было решено поступать именно на проклятое по мнению большинства отделение, теоретическое. Сначала все было даже лучше, чем можно было представить: полное погружение в историю музыки, а соответственно и в нее саму; прекрасные люди, с которыми можно обсудить построение оперы, которую нужно посмотреть перед одной из пар; замечательный сосед по комнате, учащийся на вокалиста и рассказывающий по вечерам, как они сегодня всем хором рояль в зале двигали, чтобы не мешал. Одним словом, благодать. К сожалению, продлилась она только один семестр, после которого тот сосед уехал. То ли его отчислили, то ли сам ушел – неизвестно. Впрочем, не важно уже это. К Акааши в комнату подселили второкурсника, от которого многие предыдущие его соседи по комнатам отказывались и не зря. Сначала не было никаких проблем, наоборот даже казалось, что все слухи о нем были ложью. Он появлялся только поздно вечером, утомленный после репетиций. Акааши даже не помнил имени своего соседа, но прекрасно знал, что он играет в оркестре на тромбоне. 

Идиллия закончилась с наступлением первых выходных. Пока Акааши пытался подготовиться к викторине, которая будет на следующей неделе, и не только к ней, но все шло коту под хвост из-за внеплановой репетиции тромбониста в комнате, закончившаяся после угрозы ночью сжечь все ноты. После начался громкий смех с каких-то там мемов, которые этот горе-человек транслировал у себя в голове. Казалось, смех и смех, сделай звук в наушниках громче, и не будешь слышать, но глупо полагать, что Акааши не пробовал так сделать, и это не помогало.

\- Прошу прощения… Бокуто-сан, так ведь? – повернувшись к источнику столь раздражающих звуков, сказал теоретик, при этом стараясь казаться как можно более невозмутимым. – Не могли бы вы смеяться чуть тише?

\- А? Да, конечно. Прости, если помешал, - хоть Акааши и не желал никого обижать, но Бокуто по сей видимости не понял этого, что прекрасно читалось по его резко погрустневшему выражению лица. От такого на душе у самого Акааши стало почему-то гадко. Вроде он ничего оскорбительного и не сказал, но все равно обидел человека, молодец. Как бы оно не было, шумный сосед успокоился, и теоретик, кивнув в знак благодарности за уступку, как ни в чем не бывало повернулся обратно к столу и продолжил изучить историю очередного произведения.

Прошло примерно часа два. Этого времени хватило, чтобы приготовить большинство нужного материала на следующую неделю. Оставалось совсем немного доделать, но от этого оно не становилось менее значимым. Акааши так увлекся, что и не заметил, как его дорогой соседушка ушел куда-то, но от этого становилось только лучше. Нет, он не ненавидел его, у него даже не было времени для этого, все же одну неделю только прожили вместе, просто намного ведь лучше, когда ты находишься один на один со своими мыслями и работой и никто не мешает.

Уже был поздний вечер, но Бокуто все еще не было. Это настораживало, вдруг что-то случилось, или он просто сейчас репетирует или проводит время с друзьями. В любом случае уже поздно, и нужно ложиться спать, что Акааши и сделал. Почему он не позвонил? Во-первых, он не знает его номера, а во-вторых, зачем отвлекать человека, если он сейчас с друзьями, например. 

\- Да Штоштакович, - уронив что-то тяжелое, прошипел голос в темноте. Грохот разбудил Акааши, который уже давно себе спокойно спал, из-за чего он хотел убить того, кто посмел потревожить его. Он включил свет, чтобы лучше видеть нарушителя покоя, коим оказался Бокуто. Тромбонист залез в комнату через окно, случайно уронив учебники своего соседа, которые лежали на подоконнике. Пришлось ему это делать из-за комендантского часа, который он нарушил, и поэтому его не пускали, благо их комната находится на втором этаже, а окна, которые так часто остаются открытыми нараспашку ночью, выходят к небольшой пристройке, спасшей уже не одно поколение горе-студентов.

Бокуто уже начал извиняться за то, что такой ужасный сосед и постоянно всем мешает, но мозг сонного Акааши только начинал пробуждаться и анализировать информацию, из-за чего он не понимал, почему сейчас перед ним стоят на коленях и извиняются за все совершенные когда-то грехи.

\- Подожди, вы что только что сказали? – информация в голову поступала слишком медленно, и поэтому юноша только сейчас понял, что сказал пару минут назад Бокуто. – Вы сказали «Штоштакович»? – Бокуто от такого поворота событий замолчал и уставился на Акааши непонимающим взглядом. Он не сердится на него? Или это своего рода затишье перед бурей? Этот вопрос соседа только сильнее пугал, но тромбонист, не взирая на свой страх, кивнул в ответ. Спустя еще несколько секунд, которые показались для горе человека вечностью, теоретик залился смехом, что только сильнее шокировало Бокуто, все еще стоявшего на коленях перед ним. Кто мог подумать, что шутки подобного рода являются слабостью и самым легким способом рассмешить человека, который, на первый взгляд, и улыбаться не умеет. Акааши еще раз повторил это слово, из-за чего только сильнее засмеялся, а после уже вместе с ним засмеялся и сам Бокуто. Утихли они только тогда, когда в стену стали стучаться недовольные соседи из другой комнаты. 

\- Ладно, идите спать, Бокуто-сан,-- вытирая слезы, появившиеся из-за смеха, сказал Акааши, после чего сам лег, оставив специально включенную для своего горе соседа лампу, которая светила плохо, но этого было достаточно. Перед тем как ее выключить, Бокуто подошел к уже спящему Акааши, который даже во сне все еще улыбался той шутке. В голове юноши даже промелькнуло, что это самая красивая улыбка из всех, что он когда-либо видел.

***

Прошло после той ситуации с Штоштаковичем несколько месяцев. Акааши уже был рекордсменом по времени проживания с Бокуто в общежитии среди тех, кто жил с тромбонистом. Многие удивлялись выдержке теоретика, но никто даже и не догадывался, что это все благодаря вечерним анекдотам и каламбурам Бокуто, связанные с музыкой, которые как раз большинство не могли терпеть, считая их тупыми. Акааши тоже считал некоторые анекдоты глупыми, но все равно смеялся или хотя бы улыбался, когда их слушал. Сам юноша тоже иногда увлекался сочинением каламбуров на музыкальную тему, но выходило у него это хуже, нежели у его уже друга: то слишком сложно получалось, то просто не смешно, то еще что-то. Доходило все до того, что они могли просидеть на выходных всю ночь так, но им это даже нравилось.

Бокуто любил придумывать анекдоты, но их никто не любил, не считали смешными, он даже сам так уже начал считать, но стоило только Акааши засмеяться с его «Штоштакович», так он сразу расцвел. Сначала юноша думал, что это был единичный случай, но после еще пары каламбуров понял, что ошибался. Он начал придумывать новые шутки ради Акааши. Почему именно ради него он не понимал: то ли из-за радости, что наконец нашел своего слушателя, то ли из-за того, что обожал видеть его улыбку и слышать его смех. 

Сам Акааши тоже был счастлив найти наконец человека, который будет также любить музыку, как и он, хотя любовь Бокуто больше проявлялось в его анекдотах, нежели у Акааши, но это только делало все лучше, не все же время обсуждать биографии композиторов, построение симфоний и тому подобное. Иногда юноше казалось, что вот-вот, и он влюбится в своего незадачливого соседа по комнате, если не уже.

***

Акааши не особо любит зиму. Причин для этого достаточно и перечислять их будет долго, но одной из них являлись всегда треснувшиеся губы. Он знает, что можно купить гигиеническую помаду, и проблема исчезнет, но он всегда забывал про нее по пути в общежитие. Можно было попросить Бокуто купить одну для него, все же он часто затаривается ими, так как является духовиком. Вообще сегодня теоретик прекрасно помнил, что нужно ему купить, но сильная метель испортила его планы и заставила как можно быстрее идти в общежитие, забыв про все остальное, кроме желания укутаться в теплое одеяло и не выходить на улицу до весны.

Зайдя в комнату, юноша видит своего друга, что-то делающего со своим инструментом. От него слабо несло спиртом, из-за чего Акааши мог сказать, с кем сегодня репетировал Бокуто и насколько хорошо все прошло. 

\- Поздравляю с удачной репетицией, - сказал Акааши, когда наконец укутался в плед. Он хотел, как можно быстрее согреться, но идти на кухню за кофе желания не было, и его голову посетила мысль, за которую он сразу же мысленно отчитал себя, - обнять Бокуто. Откуда у него вообще эта идея?

Тем временем сам Бокуто озадаченно посмотрел на Акааши. Он всегда удивлялся тому, как ему удается только войдя в комнату понять, хорошо или плохо прошла репетиция, о которой он даже и не знал. Сделать это было и правда просто, Бокуто всегда репетировал со своим другом из оркестра, Куроо Тетсуро, с которым выпивал по рюмке после каждой ошибки. Отсюда делался вывод, чем слабее запах спирта от них двоих, тем лучше был репетиция, но почему-то сам Бокуто не понимал особо это.

\- Всегда удивляло, как ты это делаешь, - убирая тромбон в чехол, сказал Бокуто. – Расскажешь секрет?

\- Пожалуй, нет, - поправив очки сказал довольный тем, что наконец сидит в теплом месте и может не уходить из него до завтра, Акааши. 

\- Ну и ладно, гигиеничку не дам, - Бокуто сделал вид, что обиделся, но это не означало, что он не исполнит свое обещание. Это сейчас было страшнее всего для Акааши, ведь единственным спасением его губ являлись гигиенички Бокуто, а теперь он отбирает это. 

\- Думаешь, что можешь меня шантажировать этим?

\- Нет, но попытаться стоило. Так тебе она нужна? – в ответ Акааши лишь кивнул головой. – Тогда закрой глаза, -- такая просьба смутила юношу, но он все же закрыл глаза, спросив до этого зачем и получив в ответ только простое «узнаешь». 

Через минуты две Акааши почувствовал на своих губах чужие и сразу же отскочил в шоке. Он смущенно смотрел на Бокуто, пока сам Бокуто точно также смотрел на него. Никто из них не понимал, что сейчас произошло. Смотрели они так друг на друга где-то минуту, после чего тромбонист начал извиняться и придумывать отмазки, почему так вышло. Прям как в ту ночь, когда он залез в комнату через окно ночью и разбудил Акааши, для полного повторения той картины ему оставалось только упасть на колени, но в этот раз обошлось без этого.

\- Бокуто-сан, не нужно извиняться, - спокойно сказал Акааши, что только сильнее напугало бедного Бокуто. Ситуация на самом деле повторяется почти один в один. Бокуто замолчал и уставился непонимающе на юношу, ожидая продолжения. – Мне даже понравилось, - чуть-чуть покраснев и слегка улыбнувшись продолжил он.

\- Если так, то ты не против стать моим парнем? – неожиданно произнес Бокуто, за что уже мысленно бил себя.

\- Что?

\- Это нет?

\- Нет, то есть да. Да, стану, - как Бокуто на импульсе произнес свое неожиданное предложение, так и Акааши точно также на импульсе ответил. Будут ли они жалеть об этом? Вряд ли.

***

С того дня, как оба юноши признались друг другу в своих чувствах, прошел уже год. Бокуто уже готовился к последним экзаменам, от которых зависит, его будущее, а Акааши, спокойно попивая кофе и готовившись к очередной викторине, наблюдал за тем, как его парень отчаянно пытается склеить ноты, чтобы перед комиссией не было стыдно. Он прекрасно понимал, что после выпуска Бокуто они не расстанутся, но он все равно будет скучать по тому, как каждый день они сидели по вечерам, травили анекдоты, шутили и просто проводили время вместе. 

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо каналу Страдивали за шутку про Штоштаковича.


End file.
